


Love Spell

by MinAndia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Magic, Mystery, bts ff, min yoongi ff, myg ff, suga ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAndia/pseuds/MinAndia
Summary: I'm just taking what is mine.Oh, it's not?Then I'll make it mine.A short mystery story about Yoongi x Reader mixed with a bit of poetry.





	Love Spell

*disclaimer! if u are sensitive to subjects like love spells, you may not want to read this*

Lovespell  
Part 1

 

Place his hair under a silver cup, add the next ingredients and mix with a silver spoon.  
\- a mirror shard that saw his reflection at the bottom of the cup  
\- the tears you cried after dreaming about him  
\- the blood from your ring finger  
\- the forehead sweat caused by the fear of unknown  
\- 3 raindrops  
\- ashes from a tree's bark  
\- as many sugar crystals as letters in his name

 

"M-i-n-Y-o-o-n-g-i... nine.  
One..  
Two..  
Three..  
Four..  
Oh!  
Weird, I don't remember leaving the window open."

I waited for my eyes to get adjusted to the darkness before searching for the window.  
The curtains were drawn, the only source of light was the candle that was just blown by the wind.  
I got up and shut the window, meticulously arranged the cutain's folds so no one from outside can peek.

"Six..  
Seven..  
Eight..  
Nine."

I placed the cup on my knees, sitting inside the symbol I drew on the floor and started mixing the ingredients clockwise.  
The blood smeared over the mirror piece inside the bowl. I could sometimes see my image in it as I stirred.  
The reflection showed an average girl. Long black hair to cover insecurities with, hungry green eyes, triumphant smile.  
"I didn't want to do this, Yoongi, but you give me no choice.  
How many times can I steal glances from you without you noticing?  
How many times can I call you under my breath without you hearing me?  
How many times can I think about you without you loving me?  
I don't have patience for inertia, I will give destiny a little impulse."

 

Part 2

*tap tap tap*  
I probably shouldn't have worn heels today when I'm trying to be stealthy.  
*tap tap tap*  
As I walked a lonely path I was swirling the poison ring on my finger.  
*thump thump*  
My heart racing thinking about the procedure.

The sun was not up yet.  
*crunch crunch*  
I stepped on the autumn leaves on my way.  
I want to forget  
Everything that was.  
The best is yet to come.

The street lights were starting to fade out.  
You can still see the fog rising.

I smiled from one corner of my mouth.

I took the bus to school.  
I couldn't pay attention to anything.

One moment of distraction.  
*drip drop*

Today the starts align.  
Min Yoongi, you're gonna be mine.

 

I looked at him from around the corner.  
Yes, drink it, quench your thirst.  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
I hid my smile behind my hand.

I turned my back, going back into the class.

YG: Y/N?

Who, me?

I stopped. Still not facing him.  
I could hear his steps getting closer to me.

YG: Y/N!  
You: ... yes?

He placed a hand on my shoulder and moved in front of me.  
I was the center and his hand was the radius of a vicious circle.

YG: Are you coming to the class?  
You: ...yes.  
YG: Cool!

He gave me a thumbs up and ran towards the class and looked back once.

*clack*  
I watched the door slamming the wall, remaining open as if I was invited into his life.

There I was again. At my desk. Behind him. Staring at the back of his neck.  
But... Today...  
He turned around.

YG: Did you study for today's test?  
You: Test? What test?  
YG: Oh... I wanted to copy from you.  
You: Sorry, I had no idea about it.  
YG: It's okay. I'll help you.  
He smiled in a friendly way. Then moved with me in the desk.

*gulp*  
*hmmm*  
His smell invaded my personal space.  
*ahhh*  
My exhaling almost sounded like a sigh.

YG: Are you nervous?  
You: Just a bit.  
He placed his hand on my shoulder again.  
YG: Don't worry.  
I touched my shoulder, the ghost feeling of his hand wouldn't leave my skin.

He kept pushing his paper towards me during the test.  
His handwriting became more relaxed and consistent towards the end.

He drew a smiley face in the corner of the paper.

At the end of the day he waved, put his backpack on and left.  
I watched him stepping on the crunchy autumn leaves.

Please turn around once more.  
He did.

part 3  
His voice still echoing in my head.  
YG: Y/N!

"Who...me?"

Who is this me?  
We spend years trying to find ourselves, to define ourselves.

Do I even know who I am?  
Am I limited to my DNA? Am I limited to my choices?  
Do I even have a choice?  
Is it both?  
Is it more?  
Does the definition go beyond the stars?

I am just a normal girl.  
Quiet, obedient daughter.  
Top student.  
With a passion for ocultism.

Oh yes, the dark side, the tabu.  
I wanted a taste of the forbidden fruit.  
I chewed it all but spat the seeds.  
I only ate and assimilated what I wished.  
No need to germinate unwanted parts of it inside of me.  
I just wanna explore the possibilities.

And the possibilities... are... very interesting.  
Otherwise, my phone's screen wouldn't light up.

*new message*

YG: You up?  
You: Up? How did you know? Yes, I'm actually in my fruit garden, climbed up into a pear tree.  
YG: Are you kidding?  
You: No. I can see the stars better from here.  
YG: Mind if I join?  
You: Please do.

He sneaked through the back entrance.  
I climbed higher so we both fit on the same branch.

You: Why are you here?  
YG: Oh, you don't want me here?  
You: I was just curious why you suddenly talk to me.

"I was curious why you THINK you are here" I thought.

YG: Long story short I am having an argument with my parents about picking the college I'll go to and I wanted to know your advice.  
You: Tell me more.

He picked a pear and started biting into it while telling me "more".  
Are you greedy, Yoongi?  
How do you eat your fruits?

He took a bite yet threw the fruit on ground right away after tasting the bitterness of his own story.  
He is a cautious boy.

YG: And I don't want to disapoint them either.  
You: I see. Well... I would say follow your dreams and your heart.  
YG: My heart? What does my heart know? My heart would only get me in trouble.  
He got closer to me while looking into my eyes.  
You: Why are you saying that?  
I said as I leaned closer.

He caressed my hair and then placed his hand at the base of my neck.  
With his thumb he started drawing a line towards my mouth.

YG: Because my heart is not pumping any blood into my brain now.

I opened my mouth and licked his finger while keeping eye contact.  
With every word we would get closer.

You: Mine does, but I have a dirty mind...

Our foreheads were touching.  
He looked into my eyes.  
I've been waiting for this moment for too long.

YG: You do?

He tried to move his body closer to mine but lost his balance and fell on the ground.  
He didn't get hurt, but it was enough to ruin the moment.

You: Oh my god, are you ok?  
YG (rubbing his shoulder): Yes, I am ok, sorry, I don't know how that happened.  
You: Sh!t, climbing the tree wasn't a good idea..  
YG: It's okay... I will go home now and put some ice on it.

Go home?  
Now?  
NO.

You: I have a bag of ice here, too.. I am not letting you go like this.  
YG: It's nothing.

I tried to reach his shoulder to rub it, but he already started walking.

YG: I'll see you tomorrow in school.

I let my hand down and clenched my fist.

He just left.

I kicked the pear tree and let out a frustrated screech.

part 4  
He tried to kiss me.  
I fell on my knees on the ground of my petite fruit garden.  
The grass was tickling my knees and ankles.

He tried to kiss me.  
He pulled away my curtain.  
Looked inside me and saw burning candles.

He tried to kiss me.  
I am longing for the touch of his lips.  
I'm longing to caress his hair.

He tried to kiss me.  
I want him to cover my mouth with his mouth like an eclipse.  
And steal my air.

 

The fog was settling. The minuscule drops of water were tip toe-ing on the shiny leaves.  
I was still under the pear tree, shivering.  
I don't want this feeling to leave me. His thumb spreading its aroma around my palete.  
My cilia vibrated in amazement.

"Min Yoongi" I whispered as steam left my body and dissipated into the air.

The next day I was walking alone from where the bus left me to school. It was a 3 minutes walk when usually nothing happens.

YG: "Y/N"  
I stopped walking.  
You: Yoongi... are you ok?  
YG: (panting) What, ah, yeah. (He rubbed his arm) It's nothing!  
He grinned.  
YG: So ... do you like night skies?  
You: I do.  
I let a shy smile conquer my face.  
YG: So I was thinking I could drive us up the hill tonight and watch the stars together. Want to?  
You: I'd love that.  
I turned around and waved.  
YG: Where are you going?  
You: Back home.  
YG: Why...?

To get ready for tonight.

You: I'm just not in the mood for school now.  
YG: Why did you come so far then?

To see you.

You: I wanted to take a fresh breath of air anyway. See you tonight.  
I waved and ran back to the bus stop.

I spent all day getting ready, doing girly stuff, things I never normally do.

*honk*

I ran down the stairs, locked the house and got into the car.

YG: Hi. You look really pretty. Forget me not?  
You: Hm?  
YG: Your scent...  
You: Oh, my perfume... yes... forget me not.

He got close to my neck filling his lungs with my aura's bouquet.  
I filled my lungs with air so my chest looked bigger.

He exhaled in a staccato way, which assured me he noticed.

We drove up the hill.  
I took out a blanket out of my backpack and laid it on the ground.  
We sat close to each other.  
I pretended to be cold so he hugged me and rubbed my back.

YG: Do you watch the stars a lot?  
You: Yes, I am waiting to see falling stars and make wishes.  
YG: What wish would you make now?

I turned my face towards him. We had a long intense stare at each other.

You: I...

I didn't know what to say and it didn't even matter.  
Our first kiss was about to happen.

I looked at his lips while biting mine.

He closed his eyes.  
Our magnetic fields were pressured.  
I could feel the electric impulses his mouth sent to mine.  
Craving for the kiss to materialize.

*ring ring*  
He sighed while searching his pockets for his phone.  
YG: Yes, mom.. I ll be home soon.  
He sighed again.  
YG: I have to go... my parents.. are.. weird.  
I frowned and then realised I let my emotions show.  
YG: I'll take you home.  
You: I'll walk.  
YG: But it's dangerous...  
You: I SAID I'LL WALK.  
I angrily stood up and left him alone.

Part 5

Something's wrong...  
The plan is not really working  
By this point, the spell should have been strong.

Did I make any mistakes?  
It shouldn't have to be like this  
Why haven't we already kissed?

I ran back home and flipped through my spell book.

*starts hyperventilating*

The window, the candle.  
I think I did something wrong...

*flashbacks go through my head*  
Oh no...  
I fucked up.  
I fucked up the spell.

I looked at my hands. I was shaking. I didn't know what to do.  
The spell was incomplete.  
Can I fix it?

*flipping through the book*  
Give me something to grab on to.  
What can I do?  
How can it break and renew?  
This can't be true.

 

Should I ask our philosophy teacher who got me curious about occultism?  
Actually, I'm sure he doesn't know anything...  
There is no one I could ask about this and I can't find anything in my book.  
What should I do?  
How do I reverse it?

How can I make you mine, Min Yoongi?  
HOW?  
Maybe if I kiss him.

*calling Min Yoongi*  
You: We must meet  
YG: What? I haven't even got home.. You left so suddenly..  
You: NOW!  
YG: Okay, I will sneak out, just let me see my parents for a second, then I will pretend to sleep. I'll pick you up in half an hour.  
You: Hurry!

I heard a car. I looked out of the window then hurried outside the house.  
I got inside the car and without any explanation I kissed him.

Just when our lips touched, a storm started out of nowhere.  
A lightning hit the tree we were parked under and a big branch fell over the windshield, breaking it into millions of sharp crystals.  
The thunder had the last laugh.

I had pieces of glass into my hair and I cut my fingers trying to get them out.  
I was bleeding from all the cuts in my hands while Yoongi was going slower and more careful.

We abandoned the car and sat on the ground.  
I was sobbing.  
Why?  
Was I mad? Was I sad? Was I in shock? All of them?

You: It's all my fault.  
I stood up and walked around in circles.  
A piece of hair, ashes from a tree's bark. I could take some of it where the lightning burned it.... 3 raindrops.  
With my back turned to him, I opened my empty poison ring and let it fill with rain.  
You: We'll find a way to be together.  
I kept walking, walking circles, trying to remember the ingredients.  
He was just sitting there, in shock.

You: What are you thinking about?

 

Part 6

Yoongi's POV

I am a shy guy.  
I have no friends at school.  
Just one friend that I've had from childhood that my mom forced me to play with.  
But we don't even share any common interests and we rarely talk anymore, anyway.  
I've never had a girlfriend.  
I never saw any girl looking at me with romantic interest.  
Would I like to have a girlfriend? Hell yeah, I am one hormonal teenager.  
But where do I find those? They don't just fall from the sky into your lap.  
I don't even have a crush. More like... I like all the girls. 

One day, in the philosophy class I was not paying attention to the teacher when he was talking. I was struggling to hide my boner after looking at the girls in the class.  
Has Y/N always had such beautiful body? Mmmm.

Suddenly, I've heard some words that got my attention.

"... it was believed she was under a love spell. But those are only speculations, no one could really prove that. "  
Y/N raised her hand.  
Y/N: Sorry for asking, I find the subject really interesting, where can I read more?  
The teacher recommended her a book.  
I wrote the title in my notes and after the class I went to the library and picked up the book.  
As I walked out, Y/N was going inside.  
She didn't even look at me.  
Oh yeah?  
If this stupid spell works, you'll only look at me.

A few days later, after I slid the potion in her drink I saw her getting really interested in me.  
She would always stare at me in class.  
I decided to make a move and ask her out. To which she agreed.  
But now I am sitting on the ground with the rain pouring on me and I didn't even get to kiss her after several tries.  
It's like the universe is against it.  
I think I made a huge mistake.

Y/N : What are you thinking about?  
YG: Nothing..

 

[the end]  
[thanks for reading!]


End file.
